Undressed
by Zha Chevalier
Summary: The Beastie believes in the magic of the moonlight…and nudity. Oneshot. (Malora fluff. I repeat: fluff.)


**Disclaimer: Maleficent and all it's glorious and beautiful characters belong to Disney.** **I own nothing save for the plot and mistakes herein.**

* * *

It is a warm day and there is not a single cloud in the sky. There is a low hum of the Moorland creatures engaging in their daily activities. The peaceful morning is interrupted by a loud _splash _in the lake.

"Beastie," Maleficent says calmly, lowering a wing which she has just used to protect herself from the splash of water, "how many times have I told you not to dive into the lake like that?"

Aurora, who is giggling like a giddy child after she rises to the surface of the water says, "I'm sorry, Godmother. I won't do it again."

"Of course," Maleficent says with a note of sarcasm in her voice. "Just like last time."

"Mh-hm." Aurora nods as she pushes back the wet locks of hair that cover her face. She grins innocently at the Faerie.

Maleficent sighs. "See to it that you don't venture too far. I can't risk you drowning."

"I won't drown, Godmother," Aurora replies confidently. "I can swim." She proceeds to wade a few more inches in the water until only she is only visible from the shoulder upwards.

Aurora is joined by a small group of water sprites and soon they are playing and splashing in the water together. The Faerie watches them warily; the water sprites are an unruly people and are not the best sort of playmates for one as fragile as Aurora. But Aurora thinks otherwise; she misinterprets their boisterousness as extreme playfulness, their aggression as overexcitement.

It is only when they start tugging at Aurora's hair and pulling her farther from shore that Maleficent intervenes in their horseplay: she stands up and says firmly, "Enough." They do not hear her.

"I said, _enough_," she repeats more forcefully, emphasizing her words with the sudden spread of her intimidating wings. This frightens the water sprites and they immediately dive into the lake and swim away.

"Godmother." Aurora pouts at the Faerie. "That was mean."

"If I hadn't been 'mean', they would have pulled you down into the depths with them," Maleficent says. "Like they always try to do. And did, just a few days ago." The Faerie scowls at the memory it. She stands at the edge of the lake. "Come."

"No."

"Beastie."

"Fine." Aurora begins to head to shore, albeit reluctantly.

"Good girl," Maleficent says, assisting Aurora as she gets out of the water. She is about to place the towel around the girl's shoulders. "Now—"

"You have to catch me first!" Aurora cries, ducking under Maleficent's arm, and attempting to run into the woods.

Maleficent's reflexes are quick and she manages to get a hold on Aurora with her magic before the girl could disappear into the forest.

Aurora groans, completely paralyzed. "Unfair," she grumbles.

"Beastie," Maleficent chides as she approaches the girl, "you can't run around without any clothes on."

"And why not?" Aurora challenges, struggling against the invisible bonds.

"Because," Maleficent envelopes them both with her vast wings, "it is not proper." She snaps her finger, and Aurora feels the magic release its hold on her.

"But it's not fair," Aurora says sulkily. Maleficent begins to dry her with the towel. "Some of the other creatures don't wear any clothes. Like those water sprites. They look just like me…well, from the upper-half part of the body anyway."

Maleficent chuckles. "They are entirely different from you." She wraps the towel around the girl's shoulders and folds back her wings. "We have to head back. I had Diaval collect lunch for us."

* * *

It is during evening when the Tree Warriors alert Maleficent to an intrusion of an unidentified human. The Faerie immediately sets forth to deal with the situation just as she is about to have dinner with Aurora and Diaval. The two are left alone sitting in front of Aurora's treehouse.

With Maleficent gone, Aurora could ask the shape-shifter the question that she has been mulling over the entire day. And she does so without hesitation.

"Diaval," she says.

"Yes, Aurora?"

"What do you think about clothes?"

"Clothes?" The shape-shifter is slightly confused. "What about clothes?"

"Well, do you think when people wear them?"

"Hmm. They look certainly better in them, I suppose, what with their horribly dull, pale skin—no offense," he interjects when Aurora gives him a questioning look. "As a raven, I think feathers exceed that of human skin, and humans try to make up for this flaw by dressing up—other creatures, too. Like those faeries. Like the Mistress."

Aurora raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Do you mean to say that even Godmother—"

"Yes, but don't tell her I said that," Diaval cuts in, pressing a finger to his lips. "She'll turn me into a mangy dog again if she learns of it."

Aurora laughs at this. "But you don't think that they look that horrible without any clothes on?"

Diaval furrows his brow, bewildered as to where the conversation is heading to. But he answers nonetheless, "It's not as ghastly as I used to think it to be, so maybe." He leans back, saying, "Why do you ask about this anyway?"

Aurora smiles. "No reason."

* * *

It is the night of the full-moon. It takes Maleficent at least three hours to track the human down precisely because of this. The intruder had been able to move about and hide with the bright moonlight to aid his poor eyesight. Thankfully, a few other goblins had offered additional assistance in driving him out of the Moors.

Maleficent arrives at the shelter, only to find a nervous Diaval tell her the news: Aurora is missing.

"How could you let her slip away?" The Faerie demands.

"She said she needed to be alone for a while, so I left her. When I came back to check on her, there was no sign of her." The shape-shifter pauses. "Well, except for her clothes."

"Her what?"

"Clothes," Diaval repeats. "Dress, undergarments, shoes. She's left them in her treehouse."

The realization dawns on Maleficent at that moment. "Stay here. I'll go look for her."

* * *

Aurora may be sixteen, but she is a child at heart, and like all children, she is constantly subjected to whims, and Aurora is not one to ignore them. Indeed, she is sometimes too whimsical for her own good, so much that Maleficent has Diaval close by to keep an eye on the girl. But at times, even the shape-shifter cannot stop her when she has set her mind to doing something, regardless of whether it is on impulse or not.

The Beastie can be troublesome when she acts on her whims, thinks Maleficent as she walks in the woods. To think she would actually go about naked while walking about the forest at night all by herself… The Faerie is unsure whether she is appalled or amazed by this. Perhaps both.

"Beastie," she calls. "Beastie!"

Wherever can she be? the Faerie wonders. She thinks deeply, tries to recall what Aurora had told her during the earlier hours. The girl had asked if there was to be a full-moon earlier when they had lunch together and had seemed rather excited for the day to draw to a close. The Faerie thinks harder still: what are the girl's favourite places? She sifts through a mental list, and finally decides where to go.

* * *

Maleficent lands nimbly on the mossy ground and stares at the figure lounging in the grass a short distance away from her. Her presumption is right: Aurora had chosen the hummock by the lake.

She advances toward the girl, unmindful of whether she will be heard or not. However, half-way through she stops dead in her tracks, suddenly taken in by what she is seeing: for the first time, Aurora looks completely different. There is something ethereal in the way the silvery moonlight glows on her pale skin, something delicious in the way shadows cling to her breasts and curves. Maleficent had never seen her this way before, never thought she would appear this…_desirable_. A special alluring "magic" that only Aurora possessed, the Faerie had recognized. But it is only then that she witnesses the true strength of this, and she is defenceless against it.

"Beastie."

"Godmother?" At the sound of her voice, Aurora sits up as if waking from a dream, and turns to face Maleficent.

"I've been dreadfully worried about you," Maleficent says, feeling relief wash over her as she advances towards to girl and gets to her knees. "You shouldn't run off like that."

"I'm sorry," the girl apologizes. "I didn't intend to make you worry. I was meaning to come back immediately, but I lost track of time, and…"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're safe," Maleficent says. She glances at the towel Aurora had been lying on. "To think you'd go about without your clothes." She shakes her head, smiling. "You'd catch a dreadful cold in this nighttime chill."

"Stay with me, then, Godmother," the girl says, placing a hand on Maleficent's. "Let's spend the night here and watch the moon together."

They lock gazes for a few moments, during which, Maleficent says admiringly, a smile dancing on her lips, "The moonlight becomes you, Beastie." She lifts a hand and delicately brushes away a stray lock of hair from the girl's face.

"Oh, um." And all at once, Aurora becomes painfully aware of her nakedness, fully exposed to the Faerie. Her gaze drops timidly to the ground, her cheeks flushing faintly. "Thank you, Godmother." What is this perplexing feeling fluttering in her chest? She had never felt this way before, no, not even in their most intimate moments together. It is as if some secret part of herself that she had been oblivious to reveals itself to them both.

The two settle comfortable on the grass together, Maleficent placing a possessive arm around Aurora's slender waist and wrapping her wings around them both. There is something quite different tonight, Aurora thinks. Perhaps it is the strange enchantment of the moon; unusual things can happen on nights like this. (Unfortunately, she remembers tales of madmen and nasty, disfigured beasts and dark witches on broomsticks and necromancers and their undead appearing during a full-moon, prowling around in the night and preying on unsuspecting victims. She realizes then how much of a relief it is to have the Faerie with her now, ready to protect her if some harm is to come her way.)

"Mmm." Aurora snuggles into Maleficent's embrace, loving the feel of the Faerie's warmth against her cool, naked skin.

They exchange no words for a few minutes, and silence fills the space between them.

The girl gazes up at the Faerie, studying her flawless features: an angular face, aquiline nose, prominent cheekbones, and well-defined chin. The fact that she belongs to this perfect creature is almost unbearable. Her chest constricts, and she feels fire coursing through her veins, feels her heartbeats quicken as a sudden deep craving grips her from the inside. The night is far too perfect for them to simply allow it to pass over the heads. They must conjure a special magic of their own, before the enchantment dies away. They must…

"Godmother," she is breathless; never before had she experienced such a carnal desire, never felt the urgency to fulfil it, satiate it.

"Beastie." The Faerie's voice is smooth and lax as she speaks; she looks down at the girl, but her expression is dark, unreadable.

"I want…" The girl grips the Faerie's robe tightly. She struggles with her words.

"What do you want, Beastie?" Maleficent asks quietly, though she already knows the answer.

"I want you."

And that is all the Faerie needs to hear.

* * *

"I believed bathing in the moonlight might turn me into something better like…like a Faerie," Aurora admits as she curls into Maleficent, who is lying on her side, one wing extended over them both.

"No faerie, or goblin, or pixie, or any other creature can compare to what you are," Maleficent says, pulling the girl closer to her.

"And what am I, Godmother?" Aurora asks softly as her eyes flutter close.

"You are my Beastie," is Maleficent's answer, planting a kiss on the girl's head.

* * *

**I welcome criticism of any sort with open arms. ****Your reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
